Liriope muscari Evergreen plant is a popular landscape plant grown in the southeastern United States because its dark green leaves and spikes of lavender-colored flowers require little maintenance.
It is used primarily in mass planting in front of shrubbery. ‘Evergreen giant’ has served well as a dark green grass-like groundcover for many years. However, it has been losing vigor and it is more susceptible to disease than in the past.
The new Liriope variety was discovered growing in a bed with about 20,000 ‘Evergreen giant’ plants in the commercial nursery facilities of Rode Groundcovers, Inc. located near Williston, Fla. in the summer of 1997.
Propagation of the cultivar has been done asexually by division at the same location. Noteworthy characteristics of this new cultivar are shown in its floral display that has better duration, intensity, height and uniformity than other Liriope varieties available in the United States. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable.